


Touring Up My Heart

by RandomRedneck



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Flirting, Graduation, Rock Stars, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A rockstar and a graduate meet up and head off.





	Touring Up My Heart

A college in a town whose name isn’t important. A pink haired girl in glasses stood in front of a huge crowd.

 

“And now, graduating first in her class, Bonnibel Kaugummi.”

 

Clearing her throat, she scanned the crowd. Her parents. Her friends. That odd little boy in the weird hat whose mom taught there. She was ecstatic to see them all there. 

 

“I stand in front of you all today...”

 

Peeking one more time, she spied a mysterious lady in the back row. Her smile somehow got even bigger. The speech went on, hats were tossed in the air, and people commenced mingling with their families and friends. Bonnie was quick to head for the back rows, her mom shaking her head.

 

“Bonnie, congratulations!”

 

Bonnie got the expected pictures with everyone, receiving congratulations from practically everyone. After what felt like forever, she finally slipped away from the crowd, heading for that back row.

 

“You don’t think the giant, black sun hat is overkill? You’re trying to blend in, not be the center of attention.”

 

The mystery lady tipped her hat up, winking.

 

“It worked, didn’t it? So, got anything on under that robe?”

 

Bonnie rolled her eyes, sitting down beside her.

 

“Yes, you complete horndog.”

 

She leaned over to steal a quick kiss.

 

“Still, great to see you, babe. I was worried your schedule wouldn’t allow it.”

 

Marceline scoffed.

 

“Hey, if I have to cancel a packed stadium show to see my lady graduate, then they can go whine on the internet for all I care. Guess I have to call you Doctor Bubblegum now, huh?”

 

Bonnie shook her head.

 

“Not quite yet. Still have yet more school to do before you can say that...course, we can still play doctor later on the tour bus.”

 

Marceline lightly punched her in the arm.

 

“Well, who’s the horndog now, sugarpop?”

 

It took a few seconds for that last bit to hit her.

 

“...Wait, on the tour bus...no way. You’re finally coming?!”

 

Marceline quickly lowered her voice before someone noticed her.

 

“Mm-hmm. I’m done with school for now. I’ve been studying my butt off since I was a kid. I just wanna kick back and relax for a while.”

 

She looked over at Marceline.

 

“And who better to relax with than my awesome rockstar girlfriend?”

 

Marceline was on top of the world.

 

“Dude, awesome! ...But what about your folks? Won’t they wonder where you are?”

 

Bonnie leaned back in her chair.

 

“Oh, they’ve known about us for months. I kind of forgot to lock the door, and mom caught me sending that picture...you know the one.”

 

The red covering her cheeks indicated she indeed knew the one.

 

“So, that’s that then. I guess I’ll see you tonight?”

 

Bonnie stood up.

 

“Nah, I think you’ll see me now. Cause I wasn’t lying about wearing something under here. But I didn’t say how much.”

 

Marceline gulped.

 

“...The red ones?”

 

She nodded.

 

“The red ones.”

 

And so the two ran for the tour bus, kicking off their debauched traverse across America with quite a bang.

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "Backstage Bubblegum"


End file.
